Einsamkeit
by Emerald-Leaves
Summary: Prussia and Germany each reflect right before the Reunification of Germany. Prequal to "Lacrimosa". Warnings: AU, human names used, DARK.


_**Einsamkeit**_

East Germany looked around the makeshift celebration as the protesters had marched to the Wall and pushed through the gates unafraid. Everyone was so happy, crying, it was like a marriage celebration, the marriage of the east and the west finally reuniting again after so many long, horrible years. Tears stood out in the albino's eyes as he watched his people mix with West's. It was better this way, he knew, but he couldn't stop the fear and bitterness from tainting his joy.

He walked home alone, leaving the celebrating humans. His brother wouldn't be on the other side tonight, he knew. West was probably still far away advocating for the reunification of Germany with Kohl. He wondered if his brother knew what this meant, or if the blonde was still blissfully unaware. The albino hoped it was the latter.

Once inside his cramped little apartment, Gilbert looked around. It was fairly clean, but he tidied it up anyway. He wanted to make sure that when his brother came, it was perfect, maybe show West that he had had a decent life while separated, to ease the younger man's guilt. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to blame himself forever for this when it wasn't his fault. Not really.

With the apartment cleaned and spotless, the albino sat in the window, looking out over the still marching, celebrating crowd. Even though his heart ached and he felt ill, he put on a smile as he leaned back. It wouldn't be long now, but it forced himself to keep his smile in place. It would probably look fake, but maybe, just maybe, it would put West at ease. At least after tomorrow he wouldn't be lonely anymore.

This was for West, he reminded himself, all for West…

**oOoOoOo**

While the marching was happening in Berlin and everyone in East and West Germany were abuzz with political news and joy, Ludwig had sat in his office, writing and finishing his business documents for Kohl to legalize the unification of the two German nations once again. The blonde had feverishly labored so that he might finish as soon as possible. He wanted to be done so that he could go to the east and see his brother again. It had been so long.

Midnight found the blonde at his home, sitting at his desk, writing out what he was going to say as soon as he saw Gilbert again. He was so nervous after nearly fifty years of separation, and from the guilt he had after the war that had been his fault and had forced his brother into Russia's servitude. Would the albino hate him for that? _Could _Gilbert forgive him?

Shaking his head sadly, Germany looked over what he had written before crumpling it up and starting again. It took him several tries, but after a while, he had written something he was pleased with, something that might properly explain everything to his brother and coax his forgiveness. The blonde prayed that it would. So, after putting out his clothes for the next day, setting out even socks, Ludwig went to sleep, a smile on his face. Tomorrow was the big day, the day he wouldn't be lonely anymore, the day he got his brother back.

The last several years of stress would finally be worth it. It had been all for East…

**oOoOoOo**

Gilbert Beilschmidt had died with the merging of East and West Germany, alone in his house, before anyone had managed to find him. The body had lasted only long enough for someone to see the smile on the albino's face before it had faded away completely, as was wont for all nations. The East Germans had set up a small memorial in the church yard, though no official ceremony had been given, seeing as the people of the new, unified nation of Germany were too excited, to happy, too fragile to be bothered with the passing of the eastern personification. Prussia was a thing of the past, why would anyone care if the shallow remains had finally gone?

Ludwig Beilschmidt, the nation of Federal Republic of Germany, gazed at the headstone the humans had been gracious enough to give his brother, his features set in stone as he stared down at the granite. His eyes were filled with tears as his knees gave way and he collapsed to the ground, crying. He was the only one left who held on to the past. He stayed there for hours, not moving, unable to stop himself from weeping, even as the whole nation celebrated in the background.

Despite how utterly wretched Ludwig felt, as Germany, he had responsibilities he had to see to, and it was only this side of himself, relentlessly driving, that forced the blonde away from the grave instead of staying and rotting alongside his brother's grave. He wiped the dirt off his hands as he walked away, the weight of the guilt he felt for being unable to save his brother crushing him slowly.

After all they had each been through, after all they had tried, it all came to naught. Gilbert was gone, and Ludwig was slowly fading into nothing but a hallow shell, each having been completely alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I listened to _Eleanor Rigby_ tonight and then wrote this…don't know why. I used the title of _Einsamkeit _not just because it was German and it's one of Germany's character songs, but because it's the basic theme of _Eleanor Rigby _too. Two for~

…Seriously though, don't ask. This could probably be the prequel for _Lacrimosa _as well. But don't read too much into this, but please _do _read and review. Thanks!


End file.
